1912
1912 'is the sixteenth episode of Season 3, and the sixtieth episode in the series. Summary THE MURDER MYSTERY DEEPENS — The present-day murders in Mystic Falls remind Damon of a similar crime spree a century earlier. In flashbacks to 1912, Damon recalls a beautiful vampire, Sage, who showed him a whole new way to exist. Sheriff Forbes warns Damon not to get involved in her investigation, but Damon is convinced she’s going after the wrong suspect. Elena and Matt resort to breaking and entering in their search for evidence to prove Dr. Fell is the murderer. For reasons known only to her, Rebekah becomes interested in locating one of the town’s oldest landmarks. Finally, Elena comes to a new understanding of the path her life has taken.. Damon makes an emotional confession to Stefan. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes Guest Cast * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Lindsey Garrett as Samantha Gilbert * Hannah Fierman as Marianna Gilbert Quotes 'Stefan: (To Damon) "Remember Sage?" Damon: "Sage showed me how to have a good time." Sage: (To Damon) "A woman isn't just for food, she's for pleasure." Damon: "Don't be afraid." Sage: "Now that's more like it!" Damon: (To Stefan) "Have you've been eating relatives again?" Stefan: (To Damon) "Its been almost 50 years." Damon: (To Stefan) "Why would I be mad at you Stefan, You made me become a vampire now I walk the world alone drinking other peoples blood." Sage: (to Stefan after he killed a girl) "Bad vampire!" Videos thumb|left|300px|Extended Promo thumb|300px|left|Vampire Diaries & Secret Circle Promo thumb|300px|right|Sneak Peek thumb|right|300px|"1 Night 2 Die 4" Extended Promo (Vampire Diaries/Secret Circle) thumb|300px|right|Producer's Preview Gallery 3x16001.jpg|Damon and Sage in "1912" 3x16002.jpg 3x16003.jpg 3x16004.jpg 3x16005.jpg 3x16006.jpg 3x16007.jpg 3x16008.jpg 3x16009.jpg 3x16010.jpg 3x16011.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16013.jpg 3x16014.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg Tumblr lxwf2ftuRC1qk8szmo1 500.jpg|From Ian's Twitter (16/01/2012) Flashback perhaps? tumblr_lxzjatAUCn1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_ly1g9zYaxn1r6tjopo1_500.png 202098--52327606-m750x740-u8f665.jpg cla2.jpg cla.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg|Damon and Sage -Flashback from "1912" sage boxing 1912 023.jpg sage 1912 042.jpg damon 1912 046.jpg damon 1912 064.jpg 1912 069.jpg sage 1912 078.jpg damon 1912 084.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg maybe samantha gilbert 1912 099.jpg|Samantha Gilbert damon talking to someone 1912 102.jpg 1912 108.jpg 1912 110.jpg|Samantha Gilbert and Damon damon 1912 114.jpg|Damon drinking Samantha's blood sage and damon 1912 117.jpg 1912 122.jpg damon 1912 123.jpg 1912 126.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Damon 1912 138.jpg Crow 1912 141.jpg Stefan in 1912 014.jpg Damon and Stefan's first meeting after 50 years.jpg damon and stefan 1912 086.jpg damon stefan 1912 287.jpg damon 1912 045.jpg damon 1912 102.jpg damon 1912 347.jpg stefan 1912 044.jpg stefan smiling 1912 308.jpg damon stefan 1912 186.jpg the-vampire-diaries-ian-somerhalder-2_510.jpg|Damon and Stefan vampire-diaries-1_510.jpg|Damon sage3_510.jpg stefan 1912 0107.jpg elena closing the door.jpg matt and elena 1912.jpg elena matt closed 1912.jpg damon stefan 1912 0401.jpg stefan feeding 1912 0409.jpg stefan 1912 0455.jpg sage 0542.jpg|Sage sage and damon 0554.jpg victim 1912 0623.jpg 425887_284995184904815_119737474763921_625697_101441561_n.jpg Trivia * This episode is described as having an insight on the "Salvatore Boys." * There was going to be a backstory between Damon and Kol in this episode, but it got deleted from the script.Kol/Damon * This is the first episode after the spring hiatus. It airs on March 15th, 2012. * This is the first flashback episode since Lost Girls to feature Matt. * This is the first episode to feature Cassidy Freeman's character - Sage. * Sage will make her first present day appearance in this episode. * The crow reappears, as seen in promo. * Stefan and Damon haven't seen each other for almost 50 years, so basically since they were turned. * Serial Killer will be revealed in this episode.Serial Killer * The song "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye will be in this episode. References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Elijah Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Kol Category:Episodes featuring Meredith Category:Episodes featuring Sage